This invention is directed to the sport of fishing. In particular, the invention is directed an apparatus for carrying and supporting a plurality of preassembled and baited fishing rods and reels in a fishing boat.
Modern day sport fishing, and in particular bass fishing, has developed to such an extent that the fisherman must be prepared for all types of conditions that may be encountered. The industry has perfected multitudinous types of fishing rods, reels and lures to meet the needs of the sport fisherman for the conditions he is apt to encounter for successful results. This need is emphasized in tournament fishing. For example, there may be conditions that require the use of spinning rods and reels, or casting rods and reels and multitudinous combinations of line types, weights and lure weights, lengths, etc. There are rod and reel combinations called "flipping sticks" and "cranking sticks" and "pitching sticks", all of which are applicable to particular fishing situations that may be encountered. A look at any sport fishing catalog will only attest to the variety available to the fisherman. To make up a particular rod/reel/line/lure situation once `on-the-water` so to speak is time consuming, which in tournament situations is vital. However, having all of these rod and reel combinations in a boat can create situations where rods and reels can be stepped on, broken, tangled and become totally unaccessible to the fisherman once he has reached the area to be fished.